


Birthday Surprise

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink, Red Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock puts a bow on John's gift, and it's exactly what John wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).




End file.
